Two Types of Men in Suits
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: [IN-PROGRESS] We were going to live in Japan for a year, hoping for some peace before the Vespers arrived, but... let's just say we don't always get what we want. And I realized...the Cahills aren't the only influential people in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**I seriously doubt anyone would look at this... considering there are like two fanfics beside this with the 39 clues and KHR. That's normal.**

**Stuff:**

**-I haven't read the 39 Clues in a while so, there will be mistakes. Lots of them. And OCC.**

**-Everything will be in Amy's point of view. (I had lots of trouble with point of views before so... I'm trying to fix that problem)**

**-And... let's pretend Namimori-chuu has 4 grades because I don't think it does.**

**-And... let's pretend that Dan and Amy are 12 and 14 (Yay! Dan's birthday passed! Amy's hasn't...)**

**-And... (third one o.o) this is before the Representative arc, and after the Shimon.**

**-I'm going to 'translate' _coughcough_ some words people who don't watch/read KHR don't know. (I don't know why you're here if you don't though...)**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I guess nice of Fiske to have us transfer to Japan to live for a year. Away from Cahills that_ just so happen_ to live in the same state. Away from some still angry Cahills that want to kill us. Away from the Cahills that- Yeah, all my problems are because of my family. How nice. Well, except those people that hate our entire family and make Isabelle Kabra seem like Mother Teresa.

The bad thing is that our Japanese is horrible. We had tried to learn (Dan tried to learn! The world is ENDING!) the language, but there were still many words that we don't understand. The good thing is that we have Nellie, the Master of Languages. (And food, like Dan said.)

Anyways, so right now, we are on the plane to Japan. I mean, like finally, a plane without crazy relatives that try to kill you. We finally can travel without worrying that we were going to be attack every single second!

The plane was dark and quiet. Dan and Nellie were soundly asleep, but the tiniest touch will have them screaming "Who almost killed us?!".

I'm not able to sleep because I'm so excited! You would think that after so many life-threatening trips, I would stop feeling like this. But, that's exactly why I'm feeling like this. This is my first ever trip that does not include crazy relatives and _dead_ relatives.

I heard the place we were staying was extremely peaceful. And beautiful. I really can't wait.

Dan couldn't either. He was jumping and yelling around the airport earlier. You would think only a little kid would do that while thinking about ninjas and samurai. Well, you're right, Dan's a little kid. And we've already been to Japan before too. So, why wouldn't he stop jumping around?

Sometime along the ride, I dozed off.

* * *

"AMY! We're here!" Dan screamed into my ear.

"You didn't have to do that. Just tapping me would've been enough." I groaned, rubbing my ear.

"Yep" He grinned.

"Hey, kiddos. We might wanna start getting off." Nellie glanced at the almost empty plane.

"Right..."

* * *

I stepped onto the neighborhood where we would be staying for the next year. Four million dollars would be enough to live by, right?

"Where's our house?" I asked. "We should unpack and then tour the neighborhood."

Nellie nodded and handed me the map. "Hey, Dan."

"What?" He asked. He has holding Saladin in his arms, petting his soft fur.

"You're going to school~" She teased, laughing at Dan's face.

"NOOO! I though this was a vacation. Not some 'go to a foreign country so we can still torture you with school' trip! WHYYY?!"

"Stop whining, we're going to the same school." I told him while inspecting the map. It was confusing. Curse those Japanese symbols. Why do they make things so hard? I'll take codes over these any day.

"WHAT?! That just made everything worse..." He wiped a fake tear off his face.

"Stop being dramatic. We're here." I stood in front of a very average looking Japanese home. In other words... it had no garage. But, that doesn't matter, we don't have a car and all Japanese people walk. After all, it's good exercise.

"Let's go inside."

* * *

We spent the rest of the day (It was noon when we arrived) unpacking and getting used to our new surroundings like animals. We also went shopping for supplies. After all that, we were exhausted.

"Ugh, I'm going to sleep. Jet lag is catching on to me." Dan said.

"Me too." I said.

"I'll make something for us to eat" Nellie said tiredly.

We ate a quick dinner and went to sleep. (Of course we bought Red Snappers for Saladin. It's JAPAN! heaven for fish shopping or so Nellie liked to say.)We had school tomorrow. Of course, we didn't tell Dan. I can't wait to see his face. His expression of pure shock in horror. Wait till we tell him that we had school on Saturdays as well. I can already hear his words. "Oh, this makes me want to go back to America!"

We already got the uniforms earlier in the day. That...prefect was really scary. I mean, he's almost as scary as an ISABELLE. That's saying a lot. Considering she tried to kill us so many times. I shuddered at the thought of those sharks that tried to eat me.

I hope I don't get in trouble soon...

* * *

**Please Review! I'll update after I see at least one person read this. (And review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... I didn't update in so long... Not like many people care. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Class, we have a new transfer student today" The new teacher said. "Come in."

I opened the sliding door and stepped in front of the class. Full of people. People whose eyes are looking directly at me. Suddenly, I felt extremely nervous again.

_'Amy, remember what Sinead said. Take a deep breath and let it out. Repeat...'_

"Can you introduce yourself?"

"I-i'm Amy Cahill, I mean, Cahill Amy." **(Those who don't know, people in Japan put surnames first)**

"Amy here, is from America. She isn't completely fluent in Japanese so give her some patience."

I heard something that suspiciously sounded like "Like you give patience to anyone yourself." Huh, I wonder if...

"Amy, you sit there. Next to Dame-Tsuna." I frowned, I was pretty sure that was an insult. What kind of teacher does that to a student? If anything, they were the ones who stop the bullying. And I thought that in Japan, people were respectful of each other. But who knows?

I frowned even more when the students snickered at the teacher's comment as if agreeing with him. However, there were a few that looked unhappy with that: A red-head, a boy with black hair, a girl with brown hair, a girl with amber hair, and a foreign person with silver hair.

In fact, the silver-headed boy was mad enough to start cursing and insulting the teacher and his classmates for making fun of his Juudaime.

_'Tenth?'_

I hurried to my seat before anything else could happen.

Then, math class began. I felt surprisingly bored of the lesson. Was it because of the teacher or was it because of the life-threatening Clue Hunt that was... exciting? I already knew the lesson too, so soon, I drifted off to my daydreams. That is to say, day-nightmares. Or, um, daymares?

_Riiiiing!_

The bell jolted me out of my memories of the Clue Hunt that happened a few months ago.

"Okay, we'll stop right there. Pages 56 through 98 is homework." The teacher finished. What was his name again? Right, Mr. Nezu, I mean Nezu-sensei. The one who went to a top graduating school...

After a few hours of class, it was lunch time. I was just finishing stuffing my books into my bag. Then, I walked out of the classroom, trying to find Dan.

"AMYYY!" I heard Dan screech in English as I squeezed through the hall. "Come here. I need to show you my new friends!"

Oh great, Dan has already made friends. I still haven't, but then again, I was always alone. Sighing, I went over to him.

"Actually, they aren't really friends. They're just awesome people I met like 5 minutes ago. I think they're in your class."

I froze. In my class? Like, they'll recognize me? I shook my head. I NEED to socialize more, like Sinead said. How I wish she was here, things would be so much easier. But, she was busy with her brothers' surgery and she doesn't go to school, the school needs to learn from _her_.

"Oh, come on!" Dan didn't wait for answer. He was already pulling me into the crowd.

"Dan!" I shrieked, as my head nearly collided with a silver stick. I believe it was a tonfa? "Stop!"

He didn't, so I had to pull _him_ towards me. I looked back and shivered when the same prefect from yesterday was glaring daggers at me. Another silver tonfa was in his hands. He flicked his wrist and the tonfa he threw at me came back. Were those chains?

Remembering what I learn (which wasn't that much, to be totally honest.), I hastily bowed and apologized.

The prefect grunted and walked away, his cape billowing dramatically. I looked away from him and glared at Dan. Dan just stared at the retreating figure in awe.

"Did you see that bird?!" Dan was all but jumping up and down.

"No, why does it matter anyways?"

Dan looked disappointed, but he continued to look around for his 'friends'. When he saw a stairway, he pasued and motioned with his hands for me to follow. Sighing, I followed him.

The door lead to the rooftop. I could hear voices _screeching_ at each other. What kind of 'friends' did Dan make?! I froze, and ahead of me, Dan did too.

A loud explosion blasted heat against the door. The wall around it cracked a little. At least it wasn't enough for the door to fall. We reacted fast, pushing the door open and running to the side.

A group of teenagers and children stared back at us. One child in a cow suit (what were children doing here?) was being held up by my classmate with the silver hair. He had scratches all over his body and tears were freely flowing off. Just as I was about to scold Gokudera-kun, I think his name was, the cow-child took a _purple bazooka_ out of his _afro_ (how that fit in there is a mystery for another day).

After squirming out of Gokudera-kun's grasp, he jumped into the weapon. I ran forward to grab the boy, but he already fell in.

Pink smoke filled the air and coughing could be heard. I automatically went into a defensive position. Being the victims of smoke bombs _does_ stuff to you. As the smoke subsided, I noticed a teenager wearing a cow patterned shirt and horns, much like the child before. Was there a fashion with them inn Japan these days?

"Amy, you okay?!" Dan called from behind me. I gave a quick yes, before returning to his side.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Dan. "Did you see where he came from? I couldn't see anything since I was inside the smoke."

Dan shook his head. He looked the newcomer over. I was startled to hear the stranger talk like it was normal to come out of pink smoke caused by a cow child using a purple bazooka.

"Hello, young Vongola. Long time no see."

* * *

**Um... was that an okay stopping point?**

**Please review~**


End file.
